


are you a practice room because you make me hot and self-conscious

by EriGure



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Will update tags as we go, might be ooc but at this point im too afraid to ask really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriGure/pseuds/EriGure
Summary: An engineering major and a music major live together in a small apartment. Fluff ensues.A series of one-shots of Seliph, Ares, and their lives at uni.
Relationships: Aless | Ares/Celice | Seliph
Kudos: 14





	1. 88 keys in exchange for the one to your rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here it is - my first submission after a while.  
> Special thanks to Rio for the wonderful prompts on their Tumblr blog, and Alice and Wynn for checking it over!

Having a music major boyfriend has its perks.

It’s not like he’s going to serenade you on the whim, no, far from it, Ares isn’t the type to sing. But when your boyfriend is so damn good at playing the guitar and he practices almost all the time in the studio apartment you share, you can’t help but stop everything you do and listen. Looking at his hands tuning and strumming the guitar, feeling his heart and body move with the music, listening to the beautiful melody he plays on one beautiful Sunday morning… ah, isn’t this the life or what?

“Ah shit, guitar’s done fucked up.”

… He spoke too soon.

Looking at his boyfriend fumbling with the piano app and the guitar, Seliph can’t help but think. Contrary to what people may think of performance arts major students, Ares is generally shy. No, the man is not the “I can’t deal with strangers” shy; he’s more of the “I don’t play music on demand” shy. If he isn’t playing for his band or the school orchestra, he wouldn’t play for anyone to listen to at all, so it is somewhat of a privilege to even hear him play outside of school. Besides, given that he tends to practice only in the evening, it is quite odd to see Ares play so early in the morning.

“Some big recital coming up, Kitty?” he asks casually, bringing their breakfast and setting it on their shared coffee table.

“Mmhm,” his boyfriend replies, fiddling with the music app and tuning his guitar, “We’re doing Bach’s guitar suites in a month.”

“Really? I didn’t know he wrote for guitar?”

“Surprise.” The blonde chuckles, “Naw, kidding. He wrote for the lute, but since no-one plays the lute in orchestras any more, the compositions are revised for the guitar instead.”

“Ah.”

Comfortable silence fills them as Seliph finds himself a seat by the table.

“What’s for breakfast?”

“The usual bacon and eggs, with my mom’s cookies as desserts. Aaaaaaaand...”

“Out with it Angel.” Ares urges, shooting Seliph a questioning side glance.

“You haven’t given me my morning kiss yet, meanie.”

“By the Gods,” that earned Seliph his much-desired kiss on the cheek, “you are so demanding.”

“Aw, I love you.” the engineering major chuckles in good nature, “Breakfast?” He suggested, and Ares takes it as a cue to put his guitar aside and move to the coffee table.

“Oh by the way, wanna grab lunch together later?” Seliph asks.

“Ah,” Ares, still chewing on his egg yolk, looks at him in an apologetic manner. “I can’t. Sorry.”

“Aw, why not?”

“The conductor wants the orchestra to meet up for rehearsals, so I won’t come back after 5 at least.”

_Well, that definitely explains the early morning practice._

“Aw, I wanna spend the whole day with you,” Seliph pouts, “But you don’t have anything else to do after that I hope?”

“Nah. I can spend some quality time with you then.” Ares replies.

“In that case, I’ll get to the lab. I can work on my final project while I wait.” he contemplated, playing with the egg yolk until it breaks, “I’ll pick you up and we can go get dinner. My treat.”

“I’ll hold you onto that, Angel.” And he gives his boyfriend another kiss.

They finish with their breakfast. Ares gets back to fiddling with the music app and tuning his guitar. The sweet melody plays once more.

_Ah yes, this is life._

* * *

  
Seliph is no stranger to Ares' music, having listened to the blonde man play ever since they were little: during his practice sessions, his many recitals and competitions, and his marching band practice in college. To say that he fell in love with Ares because of his (beautiful, stunning, amazing) music playing is exaggeration - Ares is cute in many other ways too - but his music is definitely one big plus point. Which is why, after he finishes buying Ares his replacement guitar strings (with carefully written instructions from the musician himself, Naga bless him) and brings them to Ares’ practice room, Seliph decides to stay and do his homework there too.

“It’s not Bach this time?”

“Oh it’s still Bach. Different piece - it’s a violin concerto, I’m accompanying Lene on this one.”

Apparently that is not a good idea, since all he does is look at Ares’ beautiful fingers as the musician glides them through the piano keyboard.

 _I wish I were that piano,_ he mused. _Imagine those beautiful, delicate fingers holding, touching me, making sweet sweet l---_

_Bad thoughts Seliph! Get a hold of yourself!_

“You are staring, Angel,” Ares stops his piano playing and looks at Seliph with a bemused smile, “Is everything alright?”

“N-no, ah, I mean! Yes!” Seliph can feel himself blushing, “Everything is fine!”

“Are you sure?” Ares lowers his voice to a more worried tone. _Even his voice is soooo se-- STOP!_ “You are a bit red in the face there.”

“Pretty sure!”

“Ah.” Ares lets out a huff. _Naga forbid, is he… smirking?_ “Alright then.”

The fine tuning on the guitar and piano gliding continues after that, but Seliph can’t help but feel uneasy, as if he were a teenager who only discovered how hormones work five minutes ago. As if he and Ares did not make sweet love at least once every fortnight or give each other kisses almost every day. As a matter of fact, when Seliph came home late last night because he needed to finish his part of the project, Ares had him pinned at the door, weaved their hands together with his delicate fingers and dragged him to bed _‘so I can kiss you easier’_. He hides behind his book, blushing scarlet at the memory.

Of course, Ares’ music talent extends to making love - he handles Seliph’s weekly intimate hunger as well as he handles his guitar. Pretty, chapped lips litter small kisses on his neck, mouthing sweet nothings against his skin. Delicate fingers hold his body as he’s a work of art, play with his heartstrings, make him yearn for more; and, in the midst of ecstasy, reach his most sensitive nerves, ignite the fire burning inside him and play him like a damn fiddle.

_Naga forbid, why the fuck does he have to be so gay?_

* * *

  
While Ares is a music genius (or Seliph thinks so anyway), his boyfriend has zero talent in music. Which is why the musician’s proposition comes as quite a surprise.

“So let me get this straight,” Seliph speaks after some thought, “you want to accompany me? Singing? You, Kitty?”

“Yes.”

“... Why?”

“You might not think so, but you are an amazing singer,” Ares starts, and knowing full well how his boyfriend’s low self-esteem ass would vehemently deny it, he doesn’t even stop to breathe. “No, I’m serious. Remember that one karaoke night, when we celebrate high school graduation? I never believed I would fall in love with you harder than I already was but I did.”

If there’s a tint of pink brushing Ares’ cheeks, he will pretend to not notice.

“And, as a pianist and guitarist, accompanying is kinda my job.” the musician continues, “You know those little cafe gigs where they sing with a guitar or piano background music?” He then pauses for breath, “And, again, I am dying to accompany your singing.”

_Ares never speaks this much. This must mean he is serious._

“Which brings me to the third point!” He lets out a huff, crossing his arms. “You may sound like an angel, but I’d be honest, your rhythming sucks. So, it is my duty as your boyfriend and a musician to fix this! By being your personal music teacher!”

“Alright, alright! I get it!” Seliph finally relents. He looks at his boyfriend, with brows furrowed, face bright red and hands balled into fists of determination. It strikes the man how odd his boyfriend is acting - Ares is passionate in that he does not do anything half-assed, but never once did he physically show enthusiasm. For him to express such verbal and emotional interest, well, it’s both a shock and a blessing.

And who is he to deny his boyfriend anything?

“Alright then.” Seliph smiles and hugs his blushing boyfriend, blessed feelings slowly creeping through his cheeks. “I still have to finish this project, so… Next week? Whenever you’re free?” Ares returns the hug, and Seliph can sense a small smile, judging from how fast the musician’s heart is beating. “Next week then.”

They stay like that for a while, until Ares breaks the hugs and returns to his backpack. Judging from how he’s shuffling his notes, it must be something important. But the tint of red is still so prevalent on his face - could it be a piece of work he’s too embarrassed to speak about? Seliph asks if he should help, but Ares gives a shake of his head as response, and continues to… look for something (or is he?) to the engineering major’s confusion.

“There’s another thing though…” Ares speaks up after he finishes flipping through his folder. “I, uh, wrote you a song. During recess.” He hands a piece of paper to the blue-haired man, his blush deepened. “I-it’s not done, and it’s not perfect, Naga knows how much you _deserve_ perfection, but it’s for you.”

 _That’s peak cheesy, Ares._ Apparently cheesy enough to render Seliph speechless. Eventually he manages to squawk out a “I can’t read music, Ares,” as he snaps out of his stupor.

“A-ah!” Ares shouldn’t be able to heat up more than he already is but here we are. _Well, this is awkward._ “H-hang on.” And he takes out his guitar and plays the first few notes. “I’d be honest, I don’t usually sing, so…” But he fiddles with the strings anyway, and starts singing a low tune.

Seliph listens attentively, not even bothering to hide his raging blush.

* * *

  
Ares says to imagine having sex as dancing to a tune, so he imagines them doing the waltz as he holds his boyfriend’s hands. Seliph tries to stifle his moan as he moves his hips, counting the steps in his head. One, two, three, four… It’s so hard to focus when he’s taking Ares all the way to the hilt, grinding against him, feeling his boyfriend fill him up. Thank Naga Ares is meeting him every thrust as if guiding him, panting and moaning in earnest. Good, he’s enjoying it.

As he comes closer and closer to climax he forgets the counting, instead trying to get more, more, more... Losing himself in ecstasy, Seliph almost loses his pace when he feels hands gripping his sides and hips thrusting up sharply, almost making him climax. But Ares quietly grunts rhythm, Angel, prompting him to move faster but less haphazardly. He gets back on track, his hands clawing at Ares’ back, his mouth swallowing their pants and moans with languid kisses. As they melt into each other’s arms, passion and desire fill their senses, they move in sync, their hearts as one.

They climax together and all Seliph can see is white. Ares collapses on the bed right after, and Seliph has to muster any willpower he has to remove himself from Ares, missing his boyfriend’s warmth the moment it leaves him. He then urges the sleepy blonde up so he could move the sheets and clean them both - afterglow snuggling is important, yes, but hygiene even more so.

.

.

.

.

  
“And now you know why I almost never let you top when we have sex.” Ares huffs when they have settled down and snuggled, after they cleaned up after themselves and put the sheets in the laundry basket.

He was then met with his boyfriend’s confused glance, “Why’s that, Kitty?”

“I told you didn’t I?” Ares lets out a sly chuckle. “Your sense of rhythm is worse than that of a violist.”

That earns the musician a pillow to his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pieces I'd image Ares plays are:  
> \- Guitar Concerto, Op.99: Andantino, alla romanza  
> \- Violin Concerto No.2 in E minor, BWV 1042  
> Both can be listened to on Spotify. The piano accompaniment for the violin concerto can be heard on YouTube.


	2. mii channel theme but you poked a very angry lion cub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or: what musicians really do in practice rooms. inspired by that one twoset video with the same name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme song for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_Fv-Cj8Ax4

**1\. Eat**

“Now where did Forseti say the practice room with the grand piano is…” Ares wandered the hallways, trying to find the room he was looking for. Recital was a month away, but it never hurt to practice more.

“Aha!” 

Alas, he has found the room he was looking for! And there was no sound on the other side? Perfect!

The pianist slash guitarist opened the door, humming a happy tune.

He staggered.

_I spoke too soon._

Inside the room was a woman, her green hair tied into a ponytail with a pink ribbon, her violin case on the grand piano. She was nonchalantly sipping bubble tea; and from the looks of it, she had just finished eating her take out as well.

“What?”

**2\. Hog the piano**

“What the hell, Lene?” Ares heaved a sigh. “You have the room with the good piano!”

“Wait, this is a good piano?” His lady friend gave a casual shrug - her left hand still holding her cup, her right pounding the ivory keyboards, making him shudder with disgust.

_Not in your hands, no._

“Duh.” The pianist tried to keep his cool. “All the other rooms have upright pianos. This is the only grand piano they have.” 

He heaved out another sigh. He _hated_ begging, even to his best friend. “Do you mind switching rooms? Orchestra rehearsal is next week and I need to practice on a grand piano.”

 _Of course_ she was going to give him another casual shrug. _Of fucking course._ “Nah, I kinda like this room. Fits my aesthetics, and it has nice acoustics.”

“Lene,” he argued, “I major in piano AND am the soloist next recital. YOU major violin, you **CAN** practice anywhere else.”

“Hey,” she took another long sip of her (almost empty) bubble tea and huffed out a snarky reply, “just because I’m a violinist doesn’t mean I don’t need to practice my piano, you know?” And to demonstrate (or too piss him off more), the violinist played a few notes (very _fucking easy_ notes of a _very fucking easy_ piece) on said piano.

“Bu--- urg. Nevermind. You’ll pay for this.”

Lene just gave him another shrug as he closed the door and stormed out of the room.

**3\. Ask for everything**

Ares’ phone buzzed as he was taking notes on his music sheet.

_Hey dude, where you at? I need to borrow a pencil._

_501._ He replied curtly, and locked his phone. It was only a few moments later that he heard a knocking on the door.

“Pencil?” The door opened and Lene peaked in, in full anticipation. Ares wordlessly gave her his pencil and told her to close the door on the way out.

Seconds later, there was a knock on the door. It opened, and the violinist peaked in once again.

“Dude, mind if I borrowed your stand?” she asked sweetly. “Mine’s broken. You don’t use it anyway, do you?”

“Yeah, sure,” he rolled his eyes, “just take it, I don’t care.”

“Thanks!” She chirped, and carried the stand out of the room. Cue Ares huffing out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

His relief is short-lived, however, as merely two seconds later, the door opened once again. 

“Hey mind if I borrow a chair? Mom calls for the quartet rehearsal.”

“Sure” _Keep calm Ares. Keep it together. She will leave and not come back for the rest of the afternoon, then you can practice. In peace. Hopefully._

“Oh, thank you!” and she dragged the chair out with an annoying _screech_.

As the door closed…

“URG!”

_Are you free this evening, Angel? I need a big hug._

**4\. Chill (and complain)**

Seliph dropped him off in front of the music department building. Ares gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, and with a quick _“drive safely”_ , he stepped out of the car and ran into the building to find Lene. 

_Grand piano secured. Room 402. Your favourite._ Her text read.

He opened the door and found his friend, sitting on a chair and practicing her piece. As he came in, she stopped and wordlessly handed him a cup of iced cappuccino.

“Where’s Selly?” She casually asked as he settled down at the piano.

“Lab,” came his curt reply as he took out his notes. “He didn’t say much other than he’s working on something with his team.”

“Ah,” she set her music sheets on the stand. “Urg, this shit’s so hard. I can’t even--”

“Yeah, recital’s next week too.” He sighed, sipping his coffee. “Whose great idea is it that we do Bach this recital?”

“ _Forseti._ ” The violinist spat the name with mock venom. “And can you believe it. _Mom_ advocated it and sicced me with a bunch of sonatas.”

“Too many if you ask me.” He took another sip of his coffee. “Seriously, doesn’t Professor Edda have any say in this?”

“ _‘Can’t mess with the Bach’_ , she told me. Imagine that: betrayed by your own mother!”

“Easy there Lene. Can’t let your mother diminish your spirit.” He reassured her. “By the way, wanna come over and watch a movie this Sunday? Angel would be free then.”

“Hell yeah I do.”

**5\. Be on the phone - Post about practicing instead of practicing**

“Lene,” the pianist spoke, clearly irritated, “if you’re done with practicing, get out so that others can practice.” As much as Ares loved his best friend, she had been hogging the only room with the grand piano (that he desperately needed) for three days consecutively, making him waste three days practicing without a grand piano for reference.

“Uh, no.” She shrugged. This again. “Have you seen my update? I’m still practicing.”

“No you’re not,” he argued nonchalantly, “you’ve been online for the past hour. And I can see it through your window.”

“I was researching music, duh, smartass,” she crossed her arms and sulked. 

“Nah, I’m pretty sure you're looking at cat videos on Instagram or something.”

“ _No_ , I’m _practicing_ ,” And, of course, to add salt into injury, she picked up her violin and played a (very loud and grating) tune. He heaved out a frustrated sigh, and closed the door.

_That was Mendelssohn, not Bach. She clearly hadn’t practiced shit._

**6\. Complain about the practice room**

_**lenelene40hours** _

_Dude_

_I need_

_To vent_

_URG_

_Can you believe it someone took my favourite practice room_

_*our_

_And now i have to settle for a lesser one_

_Listen: do NOT come to room 308_

_It STINKS_

_And it’s sooooooooo dusty you can’t believe it_

_There’s no resonance the room is so damp_

_URG_

_FUCK THERE’S GRAFFITI ON THE WALL WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND DRAWS GRAFFITI IN A PUBLIC PRACTICE ROOM_

_And it’s so ugly i can’t see shit_

_THE AC HAS BROKEN IM GONNA DIE IN HERE_

_FUCK_

_ARES FUCKING KILL ME THERE’S A BUG IN THIS ROOM_

_AAAAAAWEEEEEEEEEEEES_

_**theblacknightrises** _

_Just change rooms Lene._

**7\. Sleep**

If Lene thought she could get on his nerves (again) and hog the (only) grand piano of the university (that she **never** used) she had another thing coming: Ares had come early, and hogged the Holy Practice Room Number 402 to himself and

slept.

Of course he must’ve used this golden opportunity to actually get some practice. And do other stuff. But if there was anyway of getting even, he would.

So as soon as Lene opened the door to Room 402, she found him.

Sleeping.

“What the hell…” She cursed.

“Go away Lene,” Ares spoke, still with one eye half-open, “I’m doing Alexander Technique.”

“I’m telling Selly.” She shrugged, and closed the door.

 _He wouldn’t believe you,_ he smirked triumphantly, _because he’s right here._

**8\. Teach students (illegally) ~~and make out with said student~~**

“Alright, Angel,” Ares reset the timer on his app, “From the top.” He then played the few first notes of a pop song _(or was it rock? What do you call a rock song that’s pretty popular, pop rock?)_ , allowing his partner to ease himself in. Ares wouldn’t play anything other than classical pieces, and he didn’t always need a timer either, but his boyfriend was very much in need of the device, so desperate times called for desperate measures. It wasn’t too recently that he found out Seliph, karaoke extraordinaire, has absolutely no sense of rhythm, but it boggled his mind still. And a considerate boyfriend he was, Ares deemed it necessary that he saw this problem through.

Okay, it was also for another purpose entirely, but he wouldn’t dwell onto that now.

And oh Naga would he do anything to hear that singing voice over and over again. He could fantasize that his lover was serenading him, what with the lyrics and all, but he was busy teachi-- ahem, _fixing_ a huge problem right now, so he mustn’t lose focus! 

The pianist played the final ivory notes as he recovered from his reverie, his boyfriend slash muse’s voice still ringing in his ears. “You did amazing, Angel.” he turned to Seliph and smiled one of his rare smiles. “At this rate you’ll master the arts of rhythm in no time!”

“Ah, you truly think so?” His boyfriend was indeed adorable when he blushed, especially after he was praised. “It’s all thanks to you though, Kitty. You’re a great teacher!”

“Aw, hush.” Now it was his turn to feel a blush creep on his cheeks. “Ah, almost forgot, you know how teachers usually reward you with a gift if you do well?”

“Oh?” His angel asked curiously, “what have you got?”

That was Ares’ cue to lift his angel’s chin, “This.” and gave a kiss on his lips. Naturally, Seliph weaved his fingers through Ares’ blonde mullet and deepened the kiss.

Whatever wicked payback plan against Lene could wait, the pianist thought as he drowned himself in his angel’s sweet kiss and embrace.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silvia married Claude.  
> The song Seliph sang was The Scientist by Coldplay. Yes, this is entirely on purpose.


End file.
